


Shots

by rebakathy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Cole being all growly bear, F/M, Leanne finds it sexy, prompt by lilacmermaid25, she does, some violence, yay, you get your own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by Lilacmermaid - A patient or family member gets violent with Leanne in the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Woo. Nothing to do with my last story. Changed the setting of the prompt. Let me know what you think!

Leanne looked up, as there was a knock at her office door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and a tall, good-looking man entered. Leanne’s eyes widened as she saw him enter. She quickly got to her feet.

 

“Mr. Carter.”

 

He smiled widely at her but it was a far from friendly smile, “You remember me.”

 

“Hard not to.”

 

“Oh I imagine,” Charles Carter spoke shutting the door behind him and locking it

 

“Coming here is pretty bold,” Leanne spoke standing her ground

 

“I know but I couldn’t put this off for another day.”

 

She needn’t ask what he meant when he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at her. This was a man who had lost his wife, and had blamed Leanne for being unable to save her. The woman had lost more blood than anyone could have lived without. He never understood that.

 

“This will make you feel better?”

 

“I know it will.”

 

“Then do it.”

 

She could see the other man falter at that.

 

“If doing this _cowardly_ act makes you think that it’ll somehow make you feel better for the loss of your wife then do it. I can’t imagine your wife liking the man you’ve become.”

 

“You know nothing of my wife.”

 

“I know that she liked lavender, that she wore her parents weddings rings on a chain around her neck, keeping them close to her heart. I know that she loved you.”

 

“How do you know any of this?”

  
“She wasn’t unconscious the whole time. There were moments that she was awake. She talked of her husband. Of a man so kind that he once stopped traffic to help a family of ducks cross the street.”

  
Tears were welling up in the other man’s eyes.

 

“She loved that man. If you really want to do this, I’m not going to stop you. I’ll get to be with my family.”

  
He looked at her questioningly.

 

“Three years ago I was coming home from dinner with my husband and two children. A drunk driver plowed into us. I was the only one that survived. I spend every moment over every day filled with anger. With hatred over what that man did to me.”

 

“So you understand.”

 

Leanne shook her head, “I do, and I don’t. I’ve had thoughts of hurting that man. I’d always wondered what I would do if he ever came into my ER. I don’t have to wonder anymore. He was being transferred into another prison when the prison van was hit, ironies by a drunk driver. He was brought here…”

 

“You let him die?”

 

“I ensured that he would live. Killing someone would not honor my family. Continuing to live every day, deciding to do something with the life that I have left is honoring them. I’m choosing to live.”

 

She saw his resolve was wearing. He was just starting to lower then gun when a sudden knock sounded on the door. This startled him so much that he reflexively pulled the trigger. Leanne tried to dodge out of the way but took a bullet into her left shoulder.

 

A moment later the door burst inwards and Cole came spilling into the office. He saw the man with the gun and advanced on him.

 

“No don’t!”

 

Both men stopped in their tracks and turned to see Leanne getting to her feet. Cole let go of the gunman and went around the desk to Leanne.

 

“You’ve been shot!”

 

Cole ripped off his lab coat and pushed it into her shoulder causing her to grunt in pain.

 

“He didn’t mean to do it. He was going to lower his gun but the knock startled him.”

 

“I am not taking the blame for some psycho shooting you.”

 

Leanne glared at the other man who smiled impishly at her.

 

“Call security will you?”

 

“We can drop him off on the way to the ER.”

 

Cole turned his best glared on the other man who looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You will come with us peacefully or you will feel the full force of my wrath for hurting Leanne. Got it?”

 

Charles nodded vigorously holding out the gun by the handle.

 

“Safety,” Leanne called out

 

Charles clicked on the safety and then handed it out again. Cole snatched it from. He turned back to Leanne to her smiling widely at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re sexy when you get all authoritative.”

 

That earns her a smile; “Let’s get you to the ER shall we?”

 

They moved to the elevator and got in. Leanne couldn’t help noting that Charles was staring at her. She looked over at him and he looked from her, to Cole, and back to her.

 

“I said I was living now didn’t I?”

 

Charles nodded his head.

 

“How about you do the same. When you get out of serving whatever prison sentence this gets you.”

 

“I’ll do my very best.”

 

“Do not be nice to the man that shot you,” Cole ground out

 

“Oh hush,” Leanne smiled, “He didn’t mean to do it and he and I have a similar pain.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like you being nice to him.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Leanne smiled again as she was taken to the ER by a worried Cole after he had not so gently shoved the Charles into the security office with a terse, “He shot Leanne see that he gets a nice cell at the prison won’t you?”

 

Her life may not be how she ever thought it would turn out, but it was hers and she was damn well going to live it.


End file.
